All Sounds of SaGa
All Sounds of SaGa is a compilation OST, containing all the tracks from the Final Fantasy Legend Game Boy trilogy (known as SaGa in Japan) as well as an exclusive arranged track. The booklet contains an introduction to each game, bios and artwork of the main cast and monsters, and liner notes from the four composers. The album is distributed on digital platforms in three separate albums for each game. The track names are given English translations and these serve the basis for the tracklist below. The first two were released on February 28, 2005, while the third was released on June 28, 2006. The bonus arrangement is sold with The Final Fantasy Legend soundtrack, and released as a bonus track which cannot be bought individually. Track list Disc One (51:29) ;The Final Fantasy Legend :All tracks composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu #'" "' - 2:11 #'" "' - 1:38 #'" "' - 1:46 #'" "' - 0:35 #'" "' - 0:40 #'" "' - 1:47 #'" "' - 1:20 #'" "' - 1:25 #'" "' - 1:03 #'" "' - 1:22 #'" "' - 2:27 #'" "' - 1:18 #'" "' - 0:58 #'" "' - 1:48 #'" "' - 2:32 ;Final Fantasy Legend II :All tracks composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu "' - 1:53 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 1:08 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 1:33 :Composed and arranged by Kenji Ito |'" "' - 0:41 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 2:27 :Composed and arranged by Kenji Ito |'" "' - 1:04 :Composed and arranged by Kenji Ito |'" "' - 1:12 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 1:14 :Composed and arranged by Kenji Ito |'" "' - 0:58 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 1:24 :Composed and arranged by Kenji Ito |'" "' - 0:18 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 1:16 :Composed and arranged by Kenji Ito |'" "' - 2:10 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 1:32 :Composed and arranged by Kenji Ito |'" "' - 2:24 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 1:46 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 1:42 :Composed and arranged by Nobuo Uematsu |'" "' - 2:31 :Composed and arranged by Kenji Ito |'" "' - 0:38 :Composed and arranged by Kenji Ito }} Disc Two (36:52) ;Final Fantasy Legend III :All tracks composed and arranged by Ryuji Sasai except where specified #'" "' - 1:25 #:Composed by Nobuo Uematsu #'" "' - 0:58 #'" "' - 1:23 #:Composed and arranged by Chihiro Fujioka #'" "' - 1:02 #'" "' - 1:01 #'" "' - 2:03 #'" "' - 1:30 #'" "' - 1:21 #'" "' - 0:49 #:Composed by Nobuo Uematsu #'" "' - 1:31 #:Composed and arranged by Chihiro Fujioka #'" "' - 1:01 #'" "' - 1:47 #'" "' - 0:59 #'" "' - 1:08 #'" "' - 0:46 #:Composed and arranged by Chihiro Fujioka #'" "' - 1:18 #'" "' - 1:06 #'" "' - 1:10 #'" "' - 1:05 #'" "' - 1:24 #:Composed and arranged by Chihiro Fujioka ;Final Fantasy Legend Arrange Version Melody of tracks composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Arranged with a SNES-style sound by Nobuo Uematsu. (Arrangement of Prologue, Town Theme, Wipe Your Tears Away & Epilogue)"' - 12:14 }} Production credits ;Producers :Nobuo Uematsu :Kensuke Matsushita ;Composers/arrangers :Nobuo Uematsu :Kenji Ito :Ryuji Sasai :Chihiro Fujioka ;Coordinators :Tadashi Nomura :Mitsumasa Ikeda ;Engineer :Takamitsu Okumura at Sunrise Studio ;Illustration :Katsutoshi Fujioka ;Cover art work :Caramel Mama :Shusuke Kajino ;Executive producer :Yoshitomo Ogata ;Special thanks to :Akitoshi "Game Master" Kawazu :Keitaro Adachi :Tomoki Anazawa :Takashi Tokita :Naoki Okabe Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/1877 VGMdb - All Sounds of SaGa] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3458 VGMdb - All Sounds of SaGa(reprint)] * *The Final Fantasy Legend (Original Soundtrack) on iTunes *Final Fantasy Legend II (Original Soundtrack) on iTunes *Final Fantasy Legend III (Original Soundtrack) on iTunes Category:Albums Category:The Final Fantasy Legend Category:Final Fantasy Legend II Category:Final Fantasy Legend III